Lithium
by CallistoLensherr2319
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Liberty would have kept the baby? Well be prepared to find out. A story of trauma, darkness, and death this story is anything but happy.


**Okay guys so here's another original for yall. Ever wondered what would happen if Liberty would have kept the baby? Well be prepared to find out. A story of trauma, darkness, and death this story is anything but happy. Enter the story called Lithium. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer- I own no one except Ashton York and Lisa Estrata**

As Ashton cries, Liberty Van Zandt takes the syringe and sticks into her arm. She then pushes the dropper and a cold shudder runs through her body. Then she feels calm. She looks up to a picture on the wall of her as Student Council president. She sighs. "What happened to the poor little girl?" she asks herself. Then a voice in her head says she grew up. She then hears a banging on the door.

"Liberty shut the damn baby up!" Daniel Van Zandt yells at his older sister. Liberty quickly looks at Ashton and then back to the door.

"Go fuck yourself. If you don't like his crying go somewhere else!" she yells back. Then there is a slight pause and then she hears her brother utter a word that stings Liberty. "BITCH!" he says and Liberty loses all control. She opens the door and grabs Danny by his hair and bangs his head into the wall over and over until her lime green door looks blacker then anything else. She then sees that Danny is not moving. She panics. "I killed my baby brother" she says. She grabs her six-month old baby and flees from her house. She goes to the only place she knows will be safe.

Across town J.T. York sits in his apartment that he originally bought for Liberty, Ashton, and himself. He looks over to the crib where his baby boy Ashton had never slept. He turns his attention back to his T.V. Screen. He sits silently as he thinks of Liberty and wishes that she was here with him. Suddenly he hears a knock on his door. He goes to answer it and sees a shivering, cold, and wet Liberty in front of him. Not only is she at the door but so is his child Ashton.

"Liberty what are you doing here?" J.T. asks. Liberty walks in without bothering to answer his question.

"You said I was always welcome here, right? Well now I finally feel like calling in this favor." She replies. J.T. is dumfounded. He can't believe what Liberty is saying to him. "I know. A week ago I said there was no chance in hell I would move here but things change and so has my heart." She says, as if she is reading J.T.'s mind. J.T. decides she sounds genuine enough so he questions Liberty no more. Then he hears a squeal come from the area of his sound system.

"You have the new Evanescence C.D?" She asks and without waiting for him to answer she pops the disc into the C.D. drive and flips to her favorite song.

_**Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow   
oh but God I want to let it go  
**_

Then Friends was interrupted by an emergency news cast.

"Hello I'm Lisa Estrata and we interrupt this show for an important broadcast. Late tonight in the Van Zandt household Daniel Van Zandt was brutally murdered. There seems to be no trace of retaliation. His head had been bashed against his sister's door repeatedly. The police believe she may have killed her younger brother. If you have any information regarding this crime call 555-7272." J.T. turned to Liberty in awe. Liberty broke down in tears.

_**Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show  
never wanted it to be so cold  
just didn't drink enough to say you love** **me **_

"Liberty what did you do?" J.T asked her. She removed a gun from her backpack and put it to her head.

_**I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me  
**_

"Liberty don't. We can work this out." J.T. said with fear.

**_Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
_**

"I killed my only brother J.T. There's no working that out" Liberty Said through tears.

_**Don't want to let it lay me down this time  
drown my will to fly  
here in the darkness I know myself  
can't break free until I let it go   
let me go  
**_

J.T. Lunged for Liberty. She kicked him in the shin and he fell to the ground.

**_Darling, I forgive you after all  
anything is better than to be alone  
and in the end I guess I had to fall  
always find my place among the ashes_**

J.T. tried to move but saw she had somehow handcuffed him to Ashton's Crib. The guys were dangling over Ashton on his mobile.

_**I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me**_

"I'm sorry J.T. Be a better than I was for Ashton" Liberty cried.

_**Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- stay in love with you  
oh I'm gonna let it go**_

And with that Liberty Van Zandt ended her life in front of the two men she loved the most. She couldn't let the lithium go.

**And there you have it. What would have happened had Liberty kept the baby. R And R Please**


End file.
